Embodiments of the disclosure described herein relate to a power supply device, and more particularly, relate to a voltage regulator easily incorporated on-chip.
As high-end mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc., are developed, various attempts are being made for improvement of performance, cost reduction, and decrease in defect rate.
As one of such attempts, a study on low-power consumption is being made to use a battery of a mobile device longer. Moreover, a study on supplying of power to an electronic device in a mobile device is being made to secure a reliable operation of the mobile device.
A low drop-out voltage regulator supplies power to an electronic device such as an application processor or a memory controller in a system on chip and must have a function of maintaining a constant power output regardless of a variation in a power input or a variation in a load current.
The low drop-out voltage regulator is a type of voltage regulator in which a level difference between an input voltage and an output voltage is relatively small.
Ripple occurs at an output voltage of the voltage regulator when a current consumed by an electronic device in a chip is sharply varied. A relatively great capacitance of a capacitor is installed inside or outside the chip to stabilize an output voltage by reducing the ripple, thereby increasing production cost and increasing a defect rate.